Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, and in particular, relates to a backlight source and a display apparatus comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
A backlight source is a light source assembly located on a backside of a display panel in a display apparatus. It is used to provide a surface light source with a uniform brightness for a display panel such that the display panel can display images normally.
At present, a conventional light source comprises: a back plate, a reflective sheet arranged on the bottom of the back plate, a light guide plate arranged on the reflective sheet, a protrusion provided on a lateral face of the light guide plate, a light source arranged on a side of the light guide plate, an optical film arranged on a light exit face of the light guide plate, an adhesive frame connected with the back plate, and a groove arranged on a face of the adhesive frame opposed to the light guide plate. The groove is engaged with the corresponding protrusion on the lateral face of the light guide plate. In use, the light emitted from the light source enters the light incidence face of the light guide plate, then exits along a plurality of paths from the light exit face of the light guide plate, and exits from the backlight source after acting with the optical film. However, in practice, besides the part of light emitted from the light exit face of the light guide plate, there is another part of the light emitted from the lateral faces from the light guide plate. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the light emitted from the lateral face 14 of the light guide plate travels towards the adhesive frame 2, is reflected by the adhesive frame 2 and then exits from a gap between the light guide plate 1 and the adhesive frame 2. It causes a bright line at an edge of the backlight source so as to degrade the display effect of the display apparatus.